


Heaven

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is in heaven, with some help from Blair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

God, I thought, I'm hard and in need.

I watched as Blair slowly stripped from his clothes at the foot of our king sized bed. First the flannel that was worn as a jacket slipped to the floor, and then the Henley came up and over his head then followed by the thermal shirt leaving him naked from the waist up.

My cock jumped when he start running his hands through his hairy chest.

He's an exhibitionist. I know. He's taunted me before. Whispered words under his breath in public that make me want to take me there on the spot the little bitch.

I let my hand wonder down to my cock, pumping it slowly enjoying the show before me.

He unbuttons his jeans, button fly, one … two … three … four … five. He's wearing a pair of silk boxers I gave him. Yum.

Blair lets the jeans fall to the floor with a hip shake and kicks them out of the way.

"Like what you see Big Guy?" he asks me.

"Yes," I answer as I again pump my cock.

He smiles at me and then pulls down his boxers. He's ready. It's not as long as mine but meaty. I love it when he takes me. My cock jumps to that thought and I groan.

"You got it bad," Blair smiles down at me.

"Always, when it involves you," I answer.

He laughs at me, at my predicament. I'm hard, leaking, watching him as he stands there.

He takes pity on me finally and stands on his knees at the end of the bed and crawls up the side. He straddles my body below my groin and leans over to kiss me.

I love his kisses. He touches my lips and I open to him. My hands come from my cock to his back and hold him close as we kiss. He's mine.

I move against him, trying to find the friction that I need.

Blair pulls back. "I want to suck you."

I groan.

He straddles back and kisses my right nipple then a love bite. I groan again from the feeling he's creating in my cock.

He moves further down and slips to the side of me, looking at my dick. It's standing up, leaking, wanting.

Using my midsection as a pillow he pulls it down to his mouth and holds the crown of the head in his mouth.

His tongue wraps around the head, licking it, flipping across the top over and over.

I let my hands wonder to his hair, his full curly hair.

I noticed his hand go to his own cock. It looked red and purple. I took a deep breath and could smell the pheromones. I let the dial of touch up, I could get off by the head sucking if I did. Slowly I let the dial go from 3, my normal to 7.

The hair on my stomach tickled, but I filtered that out. All I could feel was the tongue lapping at my head.

I groaned and moaned as he continued his slow exploration. I could feel his movement of jerking off his own cock.

My hands continued to comb through his hair, massage his scalp. God he was good.

The tongue finally started to lap faster, flicking at the end.

I removed my hands from his head to reach for my pillow under my head. I grab the sides as my orgasm comes forth.

He doesn't move away. Blair takes me, swallows me as I pump forth.

I close my eyes as I give him his treasure.

I feel wetness on my leg. Blair is no longer on my stomach but rolled onto his back, his breath coming quick and hard.

I let the dials back to normal then open my eyes. I stare up into the skylight. Slowly I move my hands, bringing them back to my side. I take my hand and reach for Blair's. I need to feel connected to him.

He holds my hand, entwines our fingers. I continue to stare up and thank whatever there is that I have him.


End file.
